Never Ending Nightmare
by MadMoomin
Summary: After living the past few years in America, Luke Triton returns to London, determined to seek out and destroy the reformed Targent. Old allies and new friends will assist him in his battle of wits against the illusive Leader and the oncoming Nightmare... (Part 3 of the 'Our Golden Age' series)
1. Prologue

Prologue

There you stood at the mouth of Hell  
The ground erupted  
Ash fell from the sky  
You showed the world your scars  
But it was not that corrupt man who felt your wrath  
Nor the system that failed you  
I, who played no part in your pain  
Payed for their sins in blood that day

T'was not I that cast the flame  
Who foiled your plot, nor soiled your name.  
Yet I paid in blood and love all the same

The world ends  
The world mends  
Just for men  
To burn it down again

Here I stand at the mouth of Hell.  
The ground erupts.  
Ash falls from the sky.  
I have watched the world end twice.  
From the city you left torn, your darkest nightmare would be born.  
And here I am, to settle old scores.

 _You will pay for their pain with your blood today._


	2. Chapter 1: Home

**Heeeeeeeeeeeyyy! Welcome back to part 3! I'm really excited to start this story, especially since this is the story where a lot of original characters are going to get introduced! If you've already read Parts 1 and 2, welcome back! If not, why not go and give them a read? Otherwise you won't understand this story. A little bit of housekeeping, I ought to warn you that from here on out the series is going to get a tad more dark. There are still going to be lighthearted moments and the same humour from the previous parts, but as my writing style has matured it has become a little morbid at times. I will put content warnings at the beginnings of potentially troubling chapters, and feel free to ask me to add any.**

 **And now, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Apologies on having to repost this chapter, the formatting messed up.)**

Chapter 1: Home

The morning bustle of the harbour had been in motion for some hours now. Since the crack of dawn labourers had been loading crates on and off ships of all kinds; great, big ocean liners, heaving their expensive loads to ends of the Earth. Luxurious ferries engulfed their passengers in comfort to ease the long journey ahead, and even a few privet yachts were in preparation for adventure.

The sky shed its early red light, leaving a clear blue wash, as serene as the calm lap of the ocean below. Yet another ship glided in from the horizon and eased its way to the docks. A plank-like walkway was set down, and passengers came spewing out of the vessel; after many nights drifting across the Atlantic Ocean, they were all to eager to walk on dry land once more.

One young man, after having some difficulty disembarking with two large suitcases, took a moment to catch his breath before taking in his busy surroundings. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he took a deep breath of salty air. It all seemed unchanged; the polite yet impatient flow of the crowd, the screech of loading cranes, the caw of gulls over his head as they searched for pastries to snatch. He tapped his feet excitedly on the ground, all to happy to have British soil under his feet once more; four and a half years had felt like forever in America, but now he was back home, it was as if he had never left. Eager to press onwards, Luke Triton took a suitcase in each hand and marched towards the taxi station.

The train was a nice change of pace from the boat. Rather than looking out of the window and seeing nothing but ocean and sky, he gleefully took in the countryside he had so sorely missed; the Tritons had not found time to visit England since they moved away, thus the familiar scenery, although it was gone as soon as you saw it, was a welcome sight to Luke. Vast fields were being brought into harvest by the tracks, solitary cottages stood far from the noise of nearby towns, and even the cattle they passed were comforting signs of British landscape. All too soon they pulled into Kings Cross station, but while the calm countryside he had missed so much was now behind him, Luke was even more excited to be entering London.

After so long away, for a moment after leaving the station Luke was completely overwhelmed by the city. Everything towered over him imposingly, the sounds of traffic drowned out all else. After a few minutes of disorientation, he found his London legs and began to make a move. Everything was almost entirely as it had been; sure, as he walked he noticed that the odd building had been built, roads had changed and his old favourite sweet shop had closed down, but it wasn't the drastic change he had feared. In fact, if anything, the size of everything and the fear of getting lost had become a lot less intimidating, although that may have just been due to the fact that he had grown.

The buildings got smaller and the streets got quieter. At last, Luke found himself stood in front of a beautiful, architecturally grand building. His arms ached from hauling his luggage all this way, but before he could drop them off at his new dorm, he had promised to make a visit. He straightened his blue-grey flat cap and headed inside Gressenheller University.

To be back at the university was a strange sensation. As well as the nostalgia he had been experiencing so far, he was now seeing the place in an entirely different light than when he had been there as a child. Second and third year students were already back on campus, milling around and hurrying to lessons. Four years ago, Luke looked up to the students like any other adult, believing that they had their lives completely under control. Now that he was one of them, he was beginning to realise how un-adult he felt.

He made his way down the corridors as if he'd only been there yesterday. A few names had changed on the office doors, but otherwise everything was as it should be. As he reminisced he realised that he had been stood at the door of his destination for some moments now. The placard read, as it always had, "Professor H. Layton". Luke took a deep breath, smartened himself up once more, and then knocked.

"Come in."

Luke pushed the door open; the office was exactly as he remembered it. The same books and historical artefacts lined every wall, the worn but comfy sofa remained in its spot, and unorganised papers were strewn across every surface. The sweet scent of brewed tea intoxicated Luke, drawing him inwards. Sat at the desk, with his back turned, was the man at the heart of it all, top hat and everything. He turned and gave a rejoiceful smile to his old apprentice. Luke didn't even wait for him to stand; dropping his luggage, we ran to his beloved professor and hugged him tightly. Professor Layton laughed kindly and patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Welcome back, Luke."

* * *

"I must say, I did not expect there to be so many cultural differences." The Professor chuckled as Luke told him stories from his time in America. The tea had been drunk and the biscuits were but crumbs, but the old friends hardly noticed, relishing each other's company once more.

"I know!" Luke exclaimed. "Most of them don't even own kettles!"

"Good heavens!" They laughed some more. "I suppose you will miss your American friends, now that you're back."

"Yeah…" Luke's voice trailed off, and he looked wistfully down into the empty teacup in his hands. "I suppose I will… That is… Until…" He shook himself and smiled at his old mentor. "Never mind. How's Flora doing?" The Professor gave him a questioning look, but decided not to question the topic change.

"She is very well! She tells me that she is already settling in."

"I can't believe she got into Cambridge!" Luke grinned. "Is she still planning on getting a PhD after her masters degree?"

"I believe so." The Professor said proudly. "But in the meantime, she is looking into work as a teaching assistant." Luke gave a loud snort.

"Flora? A teacher? Blimey." He giggled. The Professor cocked his head questioningly

"What about that is so funny?" He asked innocently. "Do you think she-"

"No! No, I think she would be brilliant at it." Luke said sheepishly. "It's just that she has a rather short temper… And that combined with school kids… Well…"

"Ah, you may have a point." Layton sighed. "But I'm sure she will learn to manage. Afterall, you two were children not so long ago, it cannot be that hard to communicate with them."

Luke smiled fondly, thinking back on the adventures he, Flora and the Professor had had. As if moving to another country hadn't been enough to adjust to, leaving behind the thrilling mysteries that had become common place when with the Professor had also been a challenge. Even after all this time he missed excitement that every new case promised.

"Say, been solving any mysteries recently?" Luke hoped that he could at least enjoy listening to some anecdotes, but the Professor just shook his head apologetically.

"I'm afraid not, not for some years now." He replied.

"Ey? How come?"

The Professor just shrugged and began to clear up the tea cups. "There was just never the time. I have my teaching to focus on, and once Flora left home I found myself without an assistant. I never got around to hiring another one, and eventually my workload forbade that I take on any new requests." He pushed the tray aside, knocking several pieces of clutter off the coffee table. "Of course, I still get letters from people asking for help, and it breaks my heart that I have to say no… But that's just how it is, I suppose."

"I… I'm sorry to hear that."

The Professor gave a sly smile as he stood up and started to search one of the bookcases. "However, despite the fact that I no longer do freelance work, I have not been idle." He took down an untitled volume and placed it in front of Luke, inviting him to have a look. Luke took the book in his hands and began to flick through the pages. Photographs of familiar places and objects had been glued to the pages, each accompanied by detailed notes in the Professor's hand. The pictures featured jungles, villages, deserts, portraits and one particularly unsettling drawing of machine with a human shape bound to it.

"Targent…" Luke couldn't help hissing the name. He looked to the Professor, a tad hurt. "You've been researching them all this time?"

Layton frowned. "Yes, although I have yet to find any sufficient leads." He admitted. "Nothing related to Targent or the Azran has surfaced since the Hall of Dreams was discovered. Although, perhaps the Azran are no longer a useful point of investigation, if we believe what the 'Leader' told us." Just the mention of the 'Leader' gave Luke the chills. This nameless, faceless adversary who had resurrected Targent from the ashes was now using it to achieve his own enigmatic ends. When they had last encountered him, he showed no mercy for those who fought against him, and took great pleasure in toying with their minds and emotions.

Luke closed the book and rested it on his lap. He clocked the Professor with a solemn but intense gaze. "On that day, in the Hall of Dreams, I made a promise." He recalled, an air of valour in his tone. "I promised that I would stop at nothing until Targent is dismantled once and forever." He allowed himself a slight smile. "I'm home now, Professor. I want to solve this mystery with you." He didn't know what response to expect, maybe a 'I can't let you, it's too dangerous' or even 'you have your studies to worry about'. Instead, the Professor beamed gladly.

"It would be an honour" he said honestly, "To have you by my side again."


	3. Chapter 2: Musketeers

**Oof. This chapter is late. Anyway! Prepare your butts for a load of OCs! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Musketeers

Luke woke up to the shrill ringing of his alarm clock. Begrudgingly he silenced it and slid out from under the covers. His dorm room was small and rather bleak, and his bed was nowhere near as comfortable as the one at home, but already this little hovel was a welcome retreat from university life; Freshers week had passed rather slowly for him. Not feeling comfortable or prepared for the traditional parties and shenanigans that everyone else seemed to throw themselves into, he spent his first week back in London catching up with old friends around the university, such as the Dean and Rosa. The rest of his time had been dedicated to preparing for his classes.

When he had announced to his family and friends that he wanted to go to Gressenheller, most assumed that Luke was going to study archaeology, as it was both the Professor's subject and what the university was famous for. However, Gressenheller also had fantastic courses in various sciences, from theoretical physics to botany. After much mulling over what profession he would like to pursue, Luke finally landed on Veterinary studies; having always had the ability to communicate with animals, he hoped that he would be able to diagnose and treat his patients with more accuracy than most (his parents had taken to affectionately nicknaming him 'Dr Doolittle' after he told them this).

On this, his first day of lectures, Luke's student life was finally about to begin. After getting dressed and having a quick breakfast he confidently made his way over to Gressenheller's Science Wing, an area of the university he had not visited as often in his youth, but he still knew the way around from the various errands he used to run. He had a little bit of time to kill, so he sat himself down on a creaky plastic chair by the door of his lecture hall and went over his textbook once more.

"Triton, isn't it?" Luke looked up to see his course leader, Professor Brook, smiling down at him with a kind, wrinkled face. He smiled back as he got to his feet, offering his hand.

"Indeed, Professor! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Brook shook his hand. During his application to the university, the two had exchanged many letters talking about the course. Luke had been nervous about her at first, Brook was relatively new to Gressenheller and had not been there when Luke was younger, but she gave off such an enthusiasm in her writing that Luke soon came to like her. She was a smartly dressed middle aged woman, with the sparkle of childish wander in her eye.

"The pleasure is mine. The Dean is very happy to have you around again." She chuckled. "I trust you'll be willing to help him with his granddaughters' puzzles." She glanced at the textbook under his arm. "I say, you're rather eager. You must be twenty minutes early! I haven't even started setting up yet." Luke laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah… I thought I should head out early, just to make sure I didn't get lost." He shrugged. "I haven't been here in years, but somehow, if I just switch my brain off and walk, I get to the right place. Does that make sense?" Brook laughed heartily.

"Of course it does! Muscle memory is a very reliable navigator." She headed for the door beside Luke. "I'd better make a start on the lecture resources. I'll see you soon!" Luke waved her off and was about to go back to his book when he received a light tap on the shoulder. He turned to see a nervous looking fellow, a little shorter than himself but appeared even more so as his shoulders were hunched. With his dark hair and tanned complexion, he almost blended in to the dimly lit gloom of the corridor, save for his piercingly green eyes that looked up at Luke with a small bit of worry.

"Uh-excuse me." He stammered uneasily. "But, um, do you know the way to the library?" Luke gave him a cheerful smile.

"I do! It's just down that way, and then… Um…" Luke knew that he knew the way, but he couldn't describe the journey. He glanced at the expectant young man. "… How about I just walk there with you."

"Oh, um… Well, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not!" The two of them set off, in uncomfortable silence at first. "I'm Luke by the way, Luke Triton." His companion smiled, shyly but politely.

"I'm Ralph De Vere. I'm a first-year student."

Despite the stagnant atmosphere, Luke made an effort to be friendly and conversational. "Nice! So am I!" Ralph looked worried again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I only asked you for directions because you looked like you knew your way around."

"No worries, I know this place very well. I pretty much grew up in this building."

"Oh, you grew up in London too?" Ralph's gaze wondered, as if lost in thought. "That's… Interesting…" Luke felt a little relieved when they turned a final corner and the door labelled 'Library' came into view. Pacing back and forth in front of it was another student. He spotted Luke and Ralph and marched up to them.

"Well! Look who's late." He mocked in an energetic Irish accent. Ralph scowled.

"Only by two minutes."

"S'that all? Well, just this once I'll let you off the hook." He teased with a grin, then clocked Luke with an interested raise of an eyebrow. "Especially since you're already making friends! Nice to meet ya! The name's Will Seymour." Will grabbed Luke's hand and gave it a vigorous shake. He then clapped a hand on Ralph's shoulder. "I take it you're already acquainted with my brother."

"Uh, yeah, I am." Luke tried not to show his surprise. For brothers, the two could hardly be less alike. Everything from Ralph's shy and passive demeanour to his dark appearance contrasted to Will, a ball of smiles and cheer, who was fair skinned and had a dusty blonde mop of hair falling in front of his bright blue eyes. Even their dress sense implied two entirely different types of people, Ralph looking tidy in a maroon waist coat and shirt, while Will rocked brighter colours and more casual garb. Only one conclusion could be drawn from these observations, but it would be rude to comment on it.

"Awesome! Well, sorry he had to trouble ya, but thanks for getting him here!" Will beamed, pulling a struggling Ralph into a hug.

"Oh, it was no bother." Luke assured him. "I was just around the corner, waiting for my lecture to start."

"Huh, is that so?" Will let the disgruntled Ralph go, only to shake him by the shoulder and half whisper in his ear. "You hear that? He's studying science too! This could be it!"

"Uh…" The mutterings were completely audible to Luke. "This could be what, exactly?" Will drew himself up diplomatically. Ralph rolled his eyes and gave Luke an apologetic look.

"My good sir." Will said in a mock English accent. "Do you, perchance, study a subject that falls under the bracket of 'Physics'?"

"Not really, I do Veterinary studies." Will breathed a sigh of disappointment. "I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear."

"It's fine." Will reassured him. "It's a silly thing, really. I'm training to be a doctor, and Ralph here is a chemistry student. I do biology, he does chemistry, and I was hoping that maybe we could find a physicist, force them to be our friend, and then we'd have all the bases covered! We would become the Three Musketeers of Science! The Three Scien-teers!" He spoke with such passion and animation that Luke couldn't help but laugh.

"That's a shame, I think I would suit the musketeer life." Luke sniggered. "But it was still nice to meet you guys! I had better get to my lecture, but I'll see you around!"

"Go forth, my friend!" Will called dramatically as Luke walked away. "Be the musketeer you want to see in this world!"

The Elizabeth Tea Room was a quaint little spot to the west of the university campus. While most students opted to do their afternoon work in one of the various chain coffee shops littered around the accommodation, the tea room had been a favoured place for Luke, the Professor and Flora to enjoy a cup of tea on chilly autumn days of the past. Upon his return Luke found that, in the years he had been gone, almost nothing in the café had changed; the menu was still word for word the same, as were the moth bitten chairs, and most of the patrons were Professors looking for a moment's peace. It was another place of comfort, a slice of homeliness that Luke could enjoy as he wrote up his lecture notes. With the first few weeks of classes over, the period of adjustment seemed to be passing, and with the help of the calm environment of the tea room, Luke was mostly on top of his workload.

On this particular day, however, he was having trouble concentrating. Not due to a difficult essay question, but rather the arrival of another student. She had taken a booth for herself, several papers spread out across the table, and was glaring at them in frustration, her chin rested upon her fists. Luke had seen her around the campus before, another first year, no doubt. She was easily recognisable, for her dark skin was interrupted with patches of pale, drawing second glances where ever she went. Despite this everything she did was with unapologetic pride, her walk, her smile, an unbreakable confidence that Luke had come to admire from a distance. Now in such close proximity, Luke was noticing more; her sleek figure, her large brown eyes, her perfectly full lips. He could feel the redness in his cheeks, and no matter how hard he tried to distract himself his mind kept wandering, his eyes stealing glances. Eventually he had to admit defeat and began to pack up his things to continue studying in his room. On his way to the door he had to walk by her, trying way to hard to appear normal. Just as he had passed her, she gave an irritated growl and let her head fall onto the table. Startled, Luke froze for a moment before giving a polite cough.

"Excuse me, Miss, is everything alright?" He asked in his most gentlemanly tone. The girl turned her head to look up at him helplessly.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She sighed, sitting upright again. "It's just… My professor set us this puzzle as a 'warm up', but I can't get my head around it." Luke perked up.

"I see, well, if you would like a hand, I've done my fair share of puzzles." The girl smirked and pushed the paper towards him.

"Be my guest, Sherlock." She invited. Luke took the seat opposite her and looked over the paper. After a few moments he gave a smile. "Shut up!" She cried when she saw his expression. "You haven't solved it already!"

"No, not at all. I've already seen this one." He chuckled. "In fact, I am so familiar with it that I can tell you the man who invented it. You're a student of Professor Layton, I assume?"

"Yeah. Archaeology is my dig." Luke gave an embarrassingly loud snort in response, but the girl seemed pleased. "I've been following Layton's work for a while now, so it only seemed sensible to study here. Honestly, I fangirled a little the first time I met him. Are you an archaeology student too?"

"No, but I knew him when I was a kid." He held out his hand over the table. "My name is Luke Triton, by the way." The girl shook his hand with a grin.

"Amanda Sanha." She introduced herself. She looked at the puzzle once more and then up again sheepishly. "So, if you're so brainy, Sherlock, could you give me a hint or two? And don't tell the Professor you helped me."

"But of course." Luke laughed. "After all, a gentleman always helps a lady in need."

 **If you like my story telling style and want to see more of what I can do, why not check out my ORIGINAL web comic! Go to Tumblr and search nightnight-comic for the first few pages! Until next time!**


	4. Author's Note

**Heya... So I need to talk about the future of this series with you guys. I love writing these stories, this series so far has been a staple in my creative journey and I've never regretted it, but now I need to wonder if it's worth continuing it. I have so many other ideas I want to write and draw and perform, and I put this at the top of the list because it already had a following, people who were enjoying reading it, but as I've taken breaks and been silent for months or even years on end, that following has dwindled. I still appreciate every single person who takes the time to read even a chapter of my work, but I have other original works that I'm putting off for this, and if my fears are true, and this series will never inspire the enjoyment it once did, then maybe there's no point continuing it.**

 **So, after months of considering it, I need to ask you something... Is it OK if I just let this series end? I don't want to, but I'm nearly 19, if I want to be a writer I've got to start putting a portfolio together, and most employers aren't going to take fan fiction seriously. I have to start creating my own stuff, and as much as I'd love to do this as well I don't have that kind of motivation. I can't keep putting all my effort into something that's getting no feedback, so maybe it's time to say so long.**


End file.
